Take Care
by Khalib24
Summary: I know you've been hurt, by someone else I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you. What happens when two people realize that taking care of each other, is in turn helping them take care of themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"So tonight for dinner I was thinking maybe we could go to that restaurant down town would that be okay?"

"Which one C, there's like a ton of new restaurants down town."

"Oh true, well you pick Britt. There's that Italian one, the Indian place, or oh that Spanish one I forgot the name but you pick B."

I start zoning out of the conversation pretty quickly as a small smile forms across my face. This is why I love Conner he's the sweetest guy around, and he treats me so good. I mean of course this is simple he's letting me choose where we go to dinner tonight, hell he lets me choose every time we go to dinner. It's not just this though Conner makes me happy, happier than I have been in a long time, anything I want I get from him. Not as much time and attention as I'd like but still maybe I'm being a little selfish. Conner knows me through and through and spoils me rotten…

"Earth to planet Brittany"

A hand waves in my face, "sorry Con uhm why don't you choose this is our special night I picked where were eating breakfast now so you choose dinner." That's right isn't a relationship supposed to have compromise? Even over little things like choosing between spaghetti, or tacos?

"Can we go with the Spanish place? I'd be down for that tonight if you are too."

"Sweety that's fine with me" I say as I reach over to grab his hand, he smiles his big smile the one that lets me know he's genuinely happy I love that smile it's so real and honest.

"Brittany, are you sure you don't want to do something I don't know a little fancier. I mean we both know that, that isn't a problem I can easily pull a few strings and have reservations somewhere nice ya know?"

"No Conner we do that every time we go to dinner it's always someplace fancy, for our three month I'd just like to I don't know try someplace more low key."

" I get it it's not a big deal I'd really like not eating in a suit and tie for once."

I smile, of course Conner would understand, he understands everything that I do. Sometimes I think he does it just to appease me, but it's nice not having to be questioned. C just goes with the flow easy and simple which is what I love about him. No we haven't said those three magical words to each other yet, but there's nothing wrong with loving a quality in a person. Do I love Conner? I'm not entirely sure there are things I certainly love about him though. I think, no I know he plans on telling me he loves me tonight. Those three words for our three month anniversary, will I say it back? I'm not entirely sure I'll just have to play it by ear I guess.

"Thank you Conner I knew you would."

"No problem babe, I really have to go though I'm so sorry to cut our breakfast short. Sean needs help with some papers at the office."

I smile he's such a hard worker. "It's fine go work hard Mr. Brooks"

"Will do Miss. Pierce" He shakes my hand firmly then gives me a light kiss on my cheek.

"Oh and happy anniversary B"

"Happy anniversary to you too C"

I give him one last smile and then he's out the doors of the restaurant. I sit still drinking my coffee thinking. If Conner says he loves me tonight will I say it back to him? Do I love him? The answer is yes not an entire 100 percent yes, but who cares about that other twenty-five or so percent right? He treats me perfect I don't have a want or need that goes undesired , I love a lot of things about him, he makes me happy vice versa, my family adores him. It would just be the smartest next move right marriage. Yes, Brittany Susan Pierce you're in love with Conner Brooks end of story.

"Excuse me miss may I take your plate."

"Oh yes may I have the check to please?"

"The man you were with he made sure that it was paid for already."

Yes you're in love with Conner Brooks.

* * *

"Santi's here Santi's here Santi's here!"

"Calm down Diego screaming her name won't make her appear any faster. Can you please go wake up Manny so he can help your sister with her bags."

"Si, mama, Manny Santi is here let's go help her with her bags."

"I'm sleeping Diego what have I told you about waking me up befo-"

"Santi is here I said"

"Why are you still standing here then let's go!" Just like that he was out of bed.

I love my mama's house it's so peaceful I love New York, but Florida is home I love it here there's no rush no demands nothing but peace and warm weather. I stare at the house it's a pretty big house with perfectly trimmed grass and a white picket fence. If I was to ever have a family this is the kind of house I would want to raise my family in, but that's never going to happen. I hear two small footsteps coming around the car, then bigger ones.

"Santi Santi Santi! I've missed you more than anything ever" Diego says, I believe him to.

"Hey San this is a pretty sweet ride is it new?" Of course I wouldn't get a hi how are you, or a it's so good to see you from Manny. It would only be right for him to ask me questions about my Audi first.

"I've missed you to Diego so much, and hello to you to Manny I've had it for like three months"

"Can I take it for a spin?"

"No"

"Come on San I'll be real careful with it I swear."

I roll my eyes exaggeratedly to let him know I'm annoyed "okay around the block that's it."

"Hell yeah!" He smiles brightly, I haven't seen that smile in awhile.

I give him my keys, I would've let Manny drive this thing even if he didn't have his license. Just for a spin around the block if it would put a smile on his face. As Manny backs out of the driveway I turn to look at Diego he looks like he's going to cry so I squat down.

"Diego why are you sad mi amor?"

"Cause you said you wouldn't be gone long, that it would be shorter than last time but you were gone for.. He counts the months on his fingers…" January... February... March… April... May... That's five Santi" he holds out all five of his fingers.

" I know D and I am so sorry do you know how miserable I was not seeing your cute little face every day. " This is breaking my heart. "Manny I love you so much I was only away so I could take care of you little brother." That's a lie, well no it's the truth I do go away to take care of him, to provide for him. Half lies are what I call them it's a lie, but there is some truth in them.

"Please promise it won't be so long next time I wait forever and ever for you Santi."

I can't promise him that I know I can't, but I can't see him so sad anymore.

"I promise D" I smile at him and pull him into a hug. "Hey Diego who taught you how to count?"

"Manny taught me I can go all the way up to this many" He holds out all ten fingers. "Santi did you know I was this many years old" He holds out 4 fingers.

"You are such a big smart boy Diego I am so proud of you" I hug him again. I can't get enough of his hugs I love him so much and I truly have missed him. "I got you a new dinosaur D" I know that will make him happy.

"You did" he smiles at me.

"I did it's in my suit case I'll get it in were inside."

Manny pulls back into the drive way and comes out with a wide grin on his face.

"I want; no I need one of those San that was so awesome!"

"Glad you had fun little bro." Whenever my family is happy I think that's when I'm happy too.

We all go inside the house and I'm immediately meet with the smell of my mom's cooking, my stomach instantly rumbles. I leave my suit cases by the door and snap my fingers at Manny he rolls his eyes and pulls my suit cases upstairs I enter the kitchen.

"Santana I'm so glad to see you" She looks up at me from the sink.

"I'm glad to see you to mama" I return the smile then head to the fridge.

"I've got all of your favorites cooking now dinner should be ready in thirty."

"Si mama" I say as I grab a bag of chips, and turn to head to my room.

Some people might consider the encounter I just had with my mother weird. I mean don't normal daughters after not seeing their mother for five months want to I don't know give them a hug, talk about everything catch up with one another. Not mama and I we just kind of ignore the big elephant in the room. I'm angry well not as much as I was before, but I'm still angry. After his death she just checked out of life it took months for her to finally start coming back to reality, but after that I had pretty much taken the reins on everything. I mean who wants to become a mother, father, sister at the age of 15. I did what I had to do to protect and raise my family, but still I can't say that if given the opportunity to be a normal teenager for a little while longer I would've have taken it. It just wasn't fair to me it took away everything my friends, my happiness, my identity. I love Manny and Diego so very much but I just wish I had been normal for once.

"So San how's life going" Manny asks me as I'm walking into my room while he's bringing my last suit case in.

"Life is okay I guess."

"That's good; meet any hot girls in the big city?"

"Nah not right now I mean nothing to serious."

"What happened to the last girl, that red-head?"

I go to lie down on my bed, and close my eyes. This bed is so fucking comfortable it's ridiculous I swear there is no bed like my bed. When I moved to New York I tried to buy a bed just like it, but they all paled in comparison to my bed here. Manny hits my leg to let me know he's waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what happened she just wasn't the one for me I guess we wanted different things."

"Like what San," he asks as he goes to lie down next to me. Manny and I have always been pretty close. After his death and my mom becoming a human vegetable we were pretty much all each other had including Diego. I was 15, Manny 11, and Diego was 4 months old. I just stare at Manny he's grown and matured so much despite everything that's happened. He's a special kind of guy and I know that he's going to be better than me. Both of the boys are going to be so much better than I ever can be.

"Santana I am almost a grown man and I've been in plenty of relationships now you can totally talk to me about these things I'm your bro man."

I reach behind me grab the pillow I was lying on and hit him with it. "Excuse me since when the hell did you become my counselor? When did I ever say I needed relationship advice, and what the hell do you know Dr. Phil. high school relationships are totally different from real life adult relationships so no thanks."

"Wow the day you stop being a bitch is the day the earth stops spinning." He throws the pillow back at me.

"Damn straight"

He sits up a little letting me know he's trying to be serious. We used to just sit and talk like this for hours when we were younger, and I kind of miss it. If there's one person who knows me through and through it's Manny.

"What" I look down at him.

"You're obviously still in the business, if the bi-weekly checks you send mama aren't proof enough."

I say nothing, just close my eyes and bring my head back down on the pillow. If there is one conversation I don't want to have right now it's this one. "We aren't talking about this right now, no we aren't talking about this at all Manny."

"Why Santana," concern is written all over his face. I look up and study him he looks a lot like him. All three of us do black hair round faces, perfect white shining teeth. One thing he did give us was beautiful features, I'm almost certain that any women we wanted all three of us could get her.

"Because it's my decision we need the money Manny. Do you want to live here? Do you want to get into a good college? Do you want Diego to stop getting a good education to? Do you want to starve? You want mama to suffer after she's just getting better huh? Who's going to do it, bring money in this family?"

"San I can work I can-"

"No there's no way in hell you will get distracted from school, sports, friends, your life once you start working you will be working for the rest of your life. No you are going to go to college, and then becoming the doctor you want to be and Diego will become an astronaut or whatever the hell he wants to be everyday when he changes his mind." I take a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Your right it's your own choice San, you're also right this whole family depends on you I appreciate everything you've done for us. It's like you live for us though like you take care of all of us but who's gonna take care of you San? Eventually I'm going to have to get up and become a man, and so will Diego mama will be okay to I know she will. We can all manage if you stopped San, you're so smart you could be in college going to school doing anything but what you're doing now. He looks like he's about to cry. "It's not worth it San you could get it all taken away or even die from doing this."

"Papi did it just fine" I say nonchalantly.

"Look what fucking happened to him Santana you think I fucking, no you think any of us want you to end up like Papi?

He's so pissed I know he is we've had this argument too many times. Diego is still too young to know, and mama well she's mama she just goes day to day living in her little shell.

"Santana you're right it's your choice, but just know money isn't everything this family could survive if you stopped. Your gonna waste your life taking care of us, spend all your time taking care of us, but most importantly risk your life taking care of us. When you look back and I'm gone, Diego's gone, and mama's too old to care your gonna regret it. Then there ain't gonna be no one to take care of anymore, and you're gonna say "now who's gonna take care of me?" you know what though Santana no one is gonna be there to take care of you."

My mouth is wide open he's never spoken to me like this. I swallow thickly completely and utterly speechless. There isn't an argument for what he just said, I can't even try and form a rebuttal because he's absolutely right. I've thought about all of the consequences trust me I have, and I think if I could go back I would. There are just so many risks, and so many negatives to what I do when I think about it the only positive is the money that's it nothing else. The money though is what keeps me coming back Manny needing tuition keeps me coming back. Diego's private school fee keeps me coming back. The fact that Manny is getting his license pretty soon and wants a car keeps me coming back. The smile on Diego's face when I tell him he can pick out any toy he wants at the store keeps me coming back. This beautiful house, the restaurant we own that mama loves cooking in keeps me coming back. All of these things outweigh any selfish thoughts I have about stopping, because they are what is most important to me.

"You just don't understand Manny."

"Nah I don't think I do understand, I don't think I want to understand you do what you want." He gets off the bed and walks out of the room two seconds later he's back and calls my name.

"I missed you Santana."

I look at him I think I want to cry a little. "I missed you too Manny."

* * *

_3 months later_

"Brittany I'm working late tonight I have a lot of work to do."

I just look at him did he even say something I wasn't listening.

"Brittany did you hear me? I said I was working late tonight so don't wait up for me Brittany."

When did they stop? When did the pet names, the nicknames, the baby's, the sweethearts, when did they stop. I never realized until now but he's been calling me just Brittany for the past month now. Why did I never notice it before, Brittany I've never had a problem with my name I actually really like it. The way he says it though it sounds so distant, so far away, and so formal.

"I will see you later Brittany." He never even let me respond he just assumed I would be okay with it. He still thinks I don't know, but I do I fucking know it all. The crazy part about it is I feel like he wanted to get caught, he didn't even have the decency to try and cover his tracks. A smart cheater would have taken a shower before he came into bed with me to get rid of another woman's scent. A smart cheater would have deleted the texts, and calls. A smart cheater would put on a better front than what he does, but no he acts distant barely talks or even looks at me. Not only this but he hasn't touched me in weeks there was a time when I couldn't get his hands off of me now it's like he's repulsed. I'm 22 I'm smart, funny, a great dancer, and last time I checked I'm still as hot as ever. Nothing about me has changed I'm still the same me. Conner cheating though makes me feel so insecure like there is something wrong with me even though I know that's not true. I feel so hurt, betrayed, angry, lonely, sad so many different emotions all at once. This was the man I was supposed to marry, the man I'm in love with, and the man who was supposed to love me too. I just don't understand any of this at all. A door slam breaks my train of thought.

"I need to get out of this house" I say out loud to myself. I really don't want to be alone right now I call Brianna, if there is anyone that will help me it would be her. I hold the phone up to my ear while I wait for her to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey Britt Britt I was literally just thinking about you, how about me, you, Con, and Brian all go out to dinner sometime this week. " As soon as she mentions Conner's name I'm reminded of why I'm calling her, and why my heart feels so heavy right now. I try to hold back my tears but they immediately just spill out.

"Brittany are you okay? Oh my God are you crying what happened what's wrong I'm coming over right now!"

"No!" I shout a little too fast, I can't be here right now this is our condo it just reminds me of everything we've done together, and the constant pain I am feeling now. "Can I come over to your place I'll explain everything when I get there."

"Yeah sure please hurry though Brittany I'm so worried right now."

_30 minutes later_

"That little fucking son of a bitch I'm going to kiss his ass the minute I see him. Oh my God the nerve of him I can't believe he would do that just you wait until dad finds out he's going to kill that motherfucker, moms probably going to come down from heaven and kill him too."

My head is down, and I'm staring at my hands. I've been sitting like this for awhile now, I'm almost a hundred percent sure my tear ducts are as dry as the Sahara desert now. I hate myself for this he doesn't deserve my tears I know he doesn't. He doesn't deserve me questioning myself, asking what's wrong with you Brittany we're you not good enough? Was I good enough? Obviously not if he cheated on me, no no no no! He fucked up, he did something stupid, and he lost me the best thing that happened to him. Brianna must have noticed the war I was having with myself based on my facial expressions because she gives me a sympathetic look and says.

"Brittany let me tell you something right now you are so special, and unique always have been, you are a strong, beautiful, independent woman. Even I get envious of you sometimes because you're probably the closest thing to perfect sis. I love you so very much, and if cock sucking Conner wants to cheat on you let him, and you leave him too, it's his fucking loss. I dare him to find a woman that even a little bit compares to you B." She wraps me up into a hug as I hug her back I laugh through my tears.

"You're my sister you're supposed to say things like this Brianna it's like a rule or something."

"Of course I am B, but I also meant every single word."

"He takes care of everything though Brianna including me. What will I do without him, who's going to take care of me?" Pathetic, I'm so pathetic most 22 year olds can take care of themselves not me though. As I'm leaving Brianna's house one thought lingers in my mind who's going to take care of me now?

* * *

"Santi I know you just got back, and you want to relax but Diego has a doctor's appointment. I tried to get someone else to take over for me, but no one would because it's a Friday, everything gets crazy on Friday's no one wants to deal with it." I stare at the TV hoping that if I just ignore her she will just go away.

"Santana please just do me this favor." I want to tell her that no one did me favors in raising my two brothers when she checked out of fucking life. I didn't get to take Friday nights off to be with my friend's hell I didn't get to take any nights off if anything she owes me a goddamn favor. I bite my tongue though I never know what can set my mom off again. Sure the depression medicine helps a lot, but anything can send her back into her shell, and that's something I don't need right now. Then I'd have even more shit to pile on to my huge shit filled pile.

"Alright what time?" She looks at me shocked I didn't put up an argument.

"You have 30 minutes so you might want to get a move on." Fucking fuck fuck all I wanted to do is sit and watch TV all night, but nope Santana Lopez never gets her way.

_30 minutes later_

"Santana Lopez I haven't seen your ass in forever get over here kid!" I smile at him Marks an awesome guy, and an even better cook that's why we hired him.

"I missed you too big guy, you've put on a couple I see, you're supposed to cook and give the food to others Mark not save it all for yourself." I playfully hit him in the stomach and laugh.

"Oh shut it Santana I am just big boned." He says with a serious face.

"Big boned my ass Mark!"

"Anyway you working here tonight? I know your mom had something to do with your brother."

"Yeah sadly I really want to just go to sleep."

"Sleep when you're dead kid, I need you to be a waitress tonight we got somebody out sick."

"Oh my God whatever just let me put on an apron." I hate this place if I am being completely honest it reminds me of him almost too much. He started this place for mama because she loved cooking, even named it after her Maria's. He knew it would be an instant hit, that's one thing my papi was good at making money.

_10 minutes later_

"How can I help you, would you like to start off with a drink?" The woman doesn't say anything she just stares blankly at the menu ok what the fuck.

"Excuse me.. hello.. hell..oo" I say waving my hand.

"Water is okay" if I wasn't really trying to hear her I probably wouldn't have she barely whispered it. She looked like she lost her best friend, like if I said the wrong thing to her she would just break into pieces.

"Okay I'll be right back with that." I come back two minutes later thinking she would have maybe she had gained her composure a little because Jesus Christ she is in a restaurant. I certainly hate when other people see me cry, or show any signs of vulnerability or weakness. Instead though this woman has only gotten worse, she's now silently crying with her face in her hands.

"Here's your water." I quickly put it down and start to walk away. I'm almost back in the kitchen when I feel this strong urge to turn around. Don't you fucking do it Santana don't you fucking do it you don't need to get into other people's business, you don't know that woman, and you don't want to know that woman. Just get the fuck in the kitchen Santana. I turn my head to see if she's stopped crying at least, nope she's still in the same position.

"Motherfucker" I whisper to myself. I hate those times when I'm reminded I do actually have a heart and it really does work, not just for Manny and Diego. I walk back toward the woman.

"Are you going to be okay? It's the nicest way I can put it without just saying what the fuck is wrong with you, and why the fuck are you crying. She shakes her head no, shit I wish she would have said yes so I could leave. Now I am obligated to stay here and try and help her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Fuck maybe that sounded creepy. "I meant like if you wanted to go some place more private so everyone can ya know stops staring at you so you could maybe cry in peace." She finally takes her face out of her hands looks around, and realizes that yes people are really staring at her. She quickly puts her head back in her hand and shakes her head yes.

"Okay follow me." She grabs her purse from the empty chair and follows me through the kitchen.

"Santa- what the hell are you doing showing her how we make tacos er something I don't think we give tours of the place"

I roll my eyes "shut up Mark I'm taking a break."

"You literally just started working you can-"We're out of the kitchen before I let him finish. I lead her through to the doors that go outside. It's warm it's always warm in Florida, but it's super dark out. We're in the back alley the only light coming from a shitty lamppost that flickers on and off. There's an empty crate next to the garbage so I flip it upside down, before I sit down I wipe it off a little. Not that I give a shit at all when your around boys all the time you tend to just not care about a little dirt, but from the way this woman is dressed in a Ralph Lauren polo, matching skirt, and boat shoes I can't help but to think she's not like me. After I wipe it off I gesture for her to sit next to me, and she does. We sit in awkward silence for a little bit, and I decide she might want to be alone so I get up.

"I'll leave you alone you just come back through those doors when you're ready."

"No don't go, please."She whispers and looks up at me with puffy red eyes, but I instantly notice how blue her eyes are, despite the shitty lighting. Her eyes literally look like an ocean or something, and they are so shiny from her crying. These eyes instantly draw me back in; I sit back down never breaking eye contact with her. "Holy shit your eyes they're so pretty, and blue."

She looks down at her hands. I really want to pull her chin up and make her look at me some more just so I could see those eyes. "Why are you so sad if I had eyes like that I would never be sad, who could be sad with eyes like those?"

She stares up at me then looks down again"me." It's a whisper I'm convinced this woman can only speak in whispers. It's silent again I don't want to initiate any conversation with her anymore because I don't want her to feel like she has to talk. I know that's one thing I hate is when people want me to talk, or open up when I don't want to. When I think about it that's how most of my relationships ended.

"This was where we went for our three month so I just came back here. My boyfriend the one who is supposed to love me, be my future fiancé, and take care of me is cheating on me." Whispers again, but I know for sure that I heard it all. She looks at me almost on the verge of tears again. "Hey no please don't cry" I have no fucking idea why I didn't notice it at first, but this girl literally looks like a real life angel. She is easily one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life, and I've seen my fair share of beautiful women. There isn't one flaw on her not one blemish on her perfect pale skin. Then those goddamn blue eyes I could literally just stare at them all night, even if she never said one word I would've just been content sitting here and staring at this woman. Whoa holy shit chill the fuck out San focus on the task at hand. Her face is in her hands again "why do you keep hiding your face like that your still so pretty even when you're sad." Oh shit why did I just fucking do that "wait no I definitely didn't mean that." She looks at me then starts crying even harder. "No wait fuck I definitely didn't mean that, what I meant was your just super pretty like really pretty." Her crying slows down a little, and she looks up.

"Thank you" she looks at me like she's studying me, and I get a little self conscious so I stare at my hands. "You're really pretty to."

"Thanks, soooo you said your boyfriend is cheating on you huh? She nods her head "well he is probably the biggest fucking idiot I'm glad I've never got the pleasure of meeting. I don't really even know you and I can already tell that your probably one awesome chick. If he's too stupid, and foolish to realize how awesome you are then fuck him ya know? Actually I wish I could meet this guy just so I could kick him in his baby maker one good time." At that she laughed it was the best sound ever and I wanted to hear it some more. She takes a deep breath and starts.

"It's just I don't know why he did or why he would want to cheat, I thought he was happy I thought we both were happy, and satisfied I guess not. I'm going to leave him there's no doubt about that it's I had my whole life planned around Conner literally my whole entire life invested in our relationship. Now that I finally realize how much I had invested in us I realize how pathetic I am. I'm a 22 year old woman who doesn't even know how to take care of myself because I've let other people do it. My independence left me as soon as I started being dependent on other people, it's so ridiculous." She looked down at her hand and shook her head again. "I'm so sorry I'm making such a fool of myself and I'm distracting you from work, and rambling like a mad woman, I'm so stupid."

For some reason I hated hearing her talk so badly about herself she wasn't a fool, she wasn't pathetic, she sure as hell wasn't stupid she was… beautiful.

"First you're not any of the things you called yourself trust me if you were I would've let you know a long time ago. Second you said it yourself you're only 22 years old not some washed up old woman you have time to become the independent woman you want to become. Third this Conner guy just wasn't worth the time you gave him, and he cheated because he's an idiot hands down. In my opinion you just have to find someone that will appreciate you, and your perfection." Well then that was really smooth why don't you just fucking embarrass yourself some more Santana, you're the stupid one. Just pull out some old baby pictures, and tell her about the time you got gum in your hair when you were little so she can get a good laugh at you.

She looks at me so sincerely like she's letting me know that I helped her more than I will ever know tonight. "Thank you so much you made me feel a little better about all this."

"Hey no thank you, if it wasn't for you I'd be delivering orders, and cleaning tables you saved me like my very own superman… well superwoman."

She laughs again, and this time I'm almost certain it's my favorite sound ever this time.

"Well I'm glad I at least helped you out a little bit too ten I guess I still owe you though, I have a secret though I didn't even tell my own sister as much as I told you about all of this." I look at her why would she do that?

"Why would you do that?" it almost comes out as soon as it pops in my head.

"I have no idea why honestly."

"Oh I have a secret to; I have no idea why I helped you today. I mean normally I'm a heartless bitch I even tried to force myself just to ignore you, but for some reason… I couldn't just do that."

She smiled at me oh God what is this chick doing to me! Get it fucking together Santana!

"I'm glad you didn't do that… wait what's your name? I can't believe we did all that talking and I never got your name."

"Santana, I'm Santana" she looked at me like I had just given her a key to a bury treasure or something when I said my name.

"I like it, Santana I'm Brittany" For some reason it fit her so well.

"I like yours too Brittany,"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back into our condo, no Conner's condo I felt at peace with everything for some strange reason. I think it had something to do with Santana actually it had everything to do with Santana. The woman had some type of calming magic I don't think I would've opened up to a random stranger like that. I mean yes I am a people person always have been, but it was like I wanted to tell her everything. She made me feel better like yes your boyfriend is an asshole, and yes you're afraid of what's going to happen next, and yes you don't know how to take care of yourself. Despite all of those negatives she made me feel like I would be okay and I would learn to take care of me. I feel like I owe her a lot no I know I owe her a lot. Is it weird that one person made me feel like this in all of 30 minutes, who knows?

Conner is lying on the couch silently watching TV when I enter the living room. Didn't he say he was going to be late tonight? I pull my cell phone out of my pocket; it is late its 11 o'clock where did the time go?

"Hey Brittany where were you?" He didn't even say he was worried about me. Normally if I would be home at this hour he would have called or texted me, but of course he didn't. This realization is all too much for me, and Santana's calming magic is slowly losing its effect on me.

"Brittany are you okay? You don't look so good right now is there something wrong?" You're what's wrong Conner, as soon as the thought comes in my head it comes out of my mouth.

"You're what's wrong Conner" he looks at me confused.

"What do you mean Brittany what did I do?" There he goes calling me just Brittany again I hate being just Brittany to him. I can't even believe he just asked me that. What did you do Conner are you kidding me? I feel myself getting pissed off, and I know it's showing on my face.

"You are a cheater Conner YOU CHEATED ON ME, BRITTANY THE WOMAN YOU SAID YOU LOVED YOU CHEATED ON. YOU FUCKING CHEATED, CHEATED!" I'm screaming I'm losing all control, I wanted to come in here and have a conversation, or at least be civil he doesn't deserve that though. He deserves all the anger I have to give him.

"Brittany I-"

"There's nothing to say you knew I would find out, do you really think I'm that stupid. You didn't even have the decency to even try to hide it. I saw the texts the call, you smelled like perfume that wasn't mine, you haven't had sex with me in forever!" I shake my head.

"I'm glad though, I'm glad you didn't try, and hide it. I'm glad you didn't string me along letting me believe a lie. I'm glad this didn't go any farther than it could have gone because if we were married, if you would've have said those vows to me then betrayed them I don't think I would've been able to handle it at all. I'm barely handling this right now." I feel the tears come down I don't even try to fight them. I sit down on the couch so that my legs won't betray me and let me fall. My face is buried in my hands, and despite the argument I'm having with Conner now I can't help but hear Santana's voice in my head. "You're still so pretty even when you're sad."

"Brittany I am so sorry I- I don't really know what to say. I- I knew you would find out because I was reckless with it. I was hoping you would find out, this sounds so pathetic but I didn't want to break up with you. So I- I cheated, and I hoped it would make you want to leave so that I didn't have to break up with you. That sounds so stupid now that I think about it."

I want to do nothing but attack him at this point; it's getting harder and harder for me to sit still. "So instead of you being a man, and breaking up with you do something even worse than that you cheat. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life Conner."

He stares at his feet; he almost looks like a little boy getting scolded by his parent close to tears.

"Britt" It's the first time he hasn't called me Brittany. "I am so stupid this is my entire fault I-"

"Why did you do it, is there something wrong with me? Was I not good enough? Did I just not make you happy anymore what is it Conner?"

"NO!" He pretty much yells it out. "Brittany there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you're so… perfect you always have been, still are." I've heard that word a lot today, and for some reason I only really believed it when Santana said it. "Britt it was all me I'm such a fool, it was just we- we have always been together. You were my first real girlfriend, and everyone wanted us to be together including our families. We just fit everyone else's idea of a perfect couple so I just went with it ya know." He's crying now. "I love you so much, and still do but one day there was this woman she made me I don't know feel different I guess. I started to think what if you and I were together because everyone wanted us together, and not because we wanted to be together. Marriage was the next step for us, but I didn't want that I wanted to be free so I cheated instead."

Listening to him explain all of that for some reason I understood where he was coming from. Not the cheating of course, but the whole we did this to please other people, and not so much for ourselves. Now when I think back I hadn't even wanted to date Conner in the beginning I was happy being free and independent. Of course though with my mother's death I knew it would make my father happy seeing me with Conner his family had money, and a good name just like ours. Brianna had Brian so it was only right that I had Conner. Everyone and I mean everyone told us how great we looked together, how beautiful our kids would look blonde and adorable. I agreed with all of them too even though somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I wasn't doing this for the right reasons. I ignored it all because I wanted to make others happy. When did this happen? Why did I wait so long to see? Why did Conner have to cheat on me for me to open my eyes?

"I understand what you're saying Conner" He looks at me through his tears confusion on his face. "Why didn't you just talk to me about this though you didn't have to cheat on me, you didn't have to hurt me like this?"

"I would've hurt you even if I talked to you about it Britt-"

"It would have been better than hurting me like this though I would've understood you talking about this with me communication is the most important thing you don't have to cheat to get my attention Conner." I feel drained; like everything has been sucked out of me I'm emotionally exhausted. The last time I felt this way was when my mother died, and I never ever planned on feeling like this ever again especially not because of Conner. He was supposed to make me feel the opposite of this.

"I am so sorry Brittany I don't know what to do or say about any of this. When we first started dating I told myself I would never hurt you, but I did."

"You did" He starts crying even harder, it's something about it when a man breaks down and cries because their supposed to be the strong ones and Conner never cries. I'm glad he's crying now though hopefully he feels the same pain I feel right now.

I can't stay any longer there's just too many emotions going through me right now, I can't handle his emotions too. I wipe my face I've cried so much today every time I think I've run out of tears I'm surprised to find out that I haven't. "I'm going to go pack up my stuff now." He shakes his head tears still falling.

"Are we completely done now B?" What else would we be together?

"You made the choice for us Conner when you cheated on me, you made any other options for us unavailable."

Grabbing as much stuff as I can I shove it all in a suit case. I really don't want to have to come back here so I try and stuff as much in as I can.

With my closest mostly empty I take one last look at the room. I just want to forget all of this, the memories, and what I thought was love. I sit the key down on the coffee table in front of him. He still looks so upset, but good I don't care let him cry. As I'm walking away I stop I don't want to end it like this, with nothing said I would regret it. I know that he deserves nothing from me, but I just can't leave like that.

"I could wish you the worst, hate you, and curse the fates for letting me fall for you but I don't. I wish you the best Conner I don't hate you I'm just hurt, and I don't regret falling for you because I know I will be okay. Take care Conner", and with that I'm out of the condo, and out of Conner's life.

"Santana how was work I really appreciate you doing that for me today." Mama says as I walk through the kitchen. I'm so exhausted I haven't worked in the restaurant for awhile because I'm always gone, but now I remember why I never liked working there in the first place. It's hot, I'm on my feet 24/7, I have to be polite to customers it's just a big waste of time.

"It was okay I'm going to sleep for hours I can tell you that much." I roll my eyes, and grab water from the fridge. I need to smoke as soon as possible.

"Well gracias San I'm headed to bed Diego's asleep, and Manny's out with some girl." She gives me one last look before going upstairs.

Perfect, I go upstairs to my room dig deep in my sock drawer, and find what I'm looking for. Grabbing all my stuff I peek into Diego's room not even for a reason just out of habit. I find myself in the patio doing the one thing I know that will relax me. I take one of the 6 joints out of the plastic baggy it's easy to get weed whenever I need it I can get it. I don't let myself smoke all the time, just when I need to relax a little I mean I'm not some addict. I just never really liked alcohol, most 21 year olds would be going crazy right now drinking, and clubbing but not me. I only really party in New York when I want to bring a girl home for the night. With alcohol you lose yourself and your inhibitions with weed I can relax and forget for awhile but still be in control. I light it and take a long drag.

One thing I can't get out of my mind is Brittany. I just can't forget everything that happened, why did I help her? Why did she tell me so much when she didn't even tell her own sister? Why did I feel so… drawn to the woman? The physical stuff of course I can understand that I see hot women that I would want to take home and have crazy sex with all the time. Brittany is definitely one of these women. I can handle the physical part of it all I just don't understand the emotional attachment I felt towards her. I didn't just want to get in this girls pants I wanted to get to know her, make her feel better, show her there's other people besides that idiot boyfriend. I'm worried about her though what if she went back with him, what if she's in trouble, she said she couldn't take care of herself… The sliding glass door opening breaks my train of thought.

"Give me a puff"

I scoff at him as he goes to sit down next to me. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause no one likes to smoke alone."

"Whatever" I say as I hand him the joint. "Since when did you start smoking the green stuff?"

"Eh I've been doing it every now and then for awhile with my friends at parties and shit. This stuff is pretty easy for you to get huh?" He takes one more puff and hands it to me.

"What do you think Manny obviously it is." I blow out an O.

"I figured as much." We sit in silence for awhile longer. The thing about weed is it makes me want to talk for some reason. Like a deep conversation, food, and sex are the three things that I want when I'm high. I can at least satisfy two out of the three things I want right now.

"Manny do you believe in fate?" His head is against the chair, and he's staring at the sky. I copy his position.

"Yeah sure San I believe in fate why?"

"Today I met this girl, and I don't know it's like I was supposed to meet her, like meeting her was going to change something I just don't know what."

He sits up and looks at me "What happened why do you think that?"

"I'm not exactly sure why" I close my eyes and see Brittany's face. Is that weird? Of course it's fucking weird. "She was crying at the restaurant everyone was staring at her so I helped her and brought her out back so she could cry in peace. You and I both know that I'm a bitch, and I would never help anyone-"

"That's definitely true" he interrupts me.

"Oh shut up do you want me to finish or no?" He nods his head for me to continue.

"Anyway I lead her out back and she just started talking to me telling me about her idiot boyfriend who cheated on her, and how she couldn't take care of herself because she let other people do it for her. At the end when she was leaving I had never wanted a girl to stay with me and not leave as much as I had Brittany."

"Hmm Brittany was she hot?" This time I punch him hard in the arm.

"Is that all you can fucking think about when I'm trying to have an honest conversation with you."

"Ow! Shit Santana I was only messing around! You don't have to hit me goddamn it!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?" That's as close to an apology as he will get from me. "She was smoking hot though I mean she was like a real life angel or something."

"Really, that's pretty awesome San. I've never heard you talk about a girl like this before are you going to see her again?"

"I don't even know she has a boyfriend." I roll my eyes at the idea of Brittany being with that cheater.

"Didn't you say that he cheated on her, and that she can't take care of herself? If anything this girl should be begging to see you again because you're good at taking care of everyone besides you remember?"

"Oh fuck you Manny leave me alone."

"I'm kidding Santana who knows you may see this girl again sometime you never know."

"Yeah I guess." There was silence for a little while longer.

"Hey San"

"What?"

"You wana go get some food I'm so hungry, and considering the weed we just smoked you probably are too. "

"Hell yes."

_2 weeks later_

"Britt you can't just lock yourself up in your room all day. I mean I know life sucks right now, but don't you think a shower, or a walk outside would do you some good." Brianna calls out from the hallway.

"Yeah Brittany why don't we go out to lunch or something" my father says right after her.

I say nothing; just sink down further in the covers. When did this become my life? A few weeks ago I thought I had everything now I have nothing, and I'm back sleeping in my old room at my parent's house. It's like instead of moving forward I've done the exact opposite I'm embarrassed, hurt, sad, depressed, and a ton of other emotions wrapped into one. I can't help but feel like all of this is my fault even though it's not it kind of is. I'm the one who lost my independence, my identity, and everything else. I don't think I ever want to go through this again giving up so much of myself for a relationship it's not worth it because what if I end up in the same predicament? It's not worth the heartache.

I've been like this for 14 days now, locked up in this room. I just don't see a point of coming out I'm fine right here. I hear the door knob jiggle, and the lock pop open then Brianna's face at the site of me. I probably look terrible, but I don't even care. There are tissues all over the bed, and my hair looks greasy, I feel dirty but I've done nothing to change the situation.

"Britt you don't deserve any of this, I feel so bad." I shake the tears away, if there is one thing I am sick, if of it's the tears. I try and change the subject.

"Since when do you know how to pop a lock?" She shakes her head.

"I don't know Brian taught me, stop deflecting B. I will not let you live like this because if I do you won't ever pick yourself up. You need to do something Britt leave, take a vacation, go someplace else. You need to do something that will help you get better. "

"What can I do Bri? There's nothing I want to do I just want to lie here, and sleep. I mean what would you do if you found out the last 6 months you've spent with Brian were nothing, but a lie." She looks at me sadly.

"Probably the same thing you're doing now, but I know you would be doing what I'm doing for you. Pulling you out of the darkness and bringing you into the light wouldn't you?" I nod my head, of course I would.

"What made you happy? When is the last time you felt at peace without Conner B?"

As soon as she asked me I knew exactly what the answer was. Between all the tears, tissues, and memories of Conner she didn't really leave my mind, and I don't even know why. I've never thought about a woman the way I think about Santana. I experimented a little in high school with girls a little a few make out sessions here and there, but nothing like this. It wasn't like I wanted to get with her of course she's absolutely stunning, but it wasn't just about that. She made me feel so special, and I couldn't help but to want to know more about her. Leading me through the kitchen I'm pretty sure you can't do that , what if she lost her job because of me? Shit I really hope she didn't I'm not worth that. Then she told me I was pretty, it was like she couldn't take her eyes off me. Conner use to look at me like that I think? She wiped the empty crate off for me I don't think she was even going to at first but she looked at me and then did it. Like she knew I didn't want to sit on that dirty thing, and ruin my skirt. Santana put some type of trance on me and it's like I can't get out of it, I don't want to either. Despite all of the shit that's happened to me Santana is the only good thing that's come out of these 14 days. I just need to see her one more time then I'll be okay.

"I have to get dressed!" I blurt out a little too loud.

"What have you been listening to anything I've even been saying to you?"

"Yes I have, and I know what would make me feel better right now so I'm going to hop in the shower." I'm out of the door before she can ask any more questions. For some reason I don't want to tell Brianna about Santana. I know she will call me crazy I just broke up with Conner, but it's not that want to be with Santana I mean I'm sure I might want to. It's not about that though I need to feel better and she'd what made me feel better without even trying to she just did, and that's what I need right now.

I manage to slip past Brianna and my father silently open the front door and pull out of the driveway.

_30 minutes later_

I don't even know if she's here, something in my gut tells me she is but my gut told me to keep going forward with Conner so I know I can't rely on it. I walk through the doors of the restaurant. A younger boy maybe 17 or 18 greets me. I know what Santana looks like I even see her when my eyes are closed it's like she made a permanent imprint on my brain. Seeing this boy instantly makes me think of her.

"Do you know Santana?" The words pop out before I can even register them. He gives me a confused look.

"Maybe, why who's asking?"

"I- uh- I'm Brittany she did a favor for me the other night, and I just wanted to uhm thank her again." I awkwardly stand there why this boy looks at me like I'm crazy, he's not the only one I feel crazy.

"You're Brittany?" A wide grin forms on his face.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Manny it's nice to meet you." He holds out his hand for me to take.

I take it and smile at him.

"It's your lucky day Brittany because I just so happened to not only know Santi, I'm her brother."

Hell yeah! "I knew there had to be some kind of relation, you guys look a lot like."

"Yeah she gets her good looks from me I-

"Manny I'm taking Diego for ice cream before I leave do you want to come with us, I'll let you drive." Santana emerges from a door behind the counter that I assume leads to the kitchen. As soon as I hear her voice I have to stop myself from running and hugging her. I don't think she's even noticed my presence yet because she's looking at her iPhone.

"Uh San I don't think you want to get ice cream right now."

"What why can't Santi and me get ice cream?" A little boy emerges from the same door Santana came out of. I just stare at all three of them; it's almost scary how much they all look alike.

"Who are you?" The little boy asks me, he looks so cute with his full black hair almost covering his eyes. He moves it out of the way and studies me more. After his question Santana's head shoots up to look at me to. As soon as our eyes lock I have to force myself to not shutter, and to stay still.

"Brittany?" She's gorgeous it's the first thing I notice. She was pretty the last time we met, but now that I can see her in the light of day she absolutely amazes me. My eyes couldn't possibly compare to hers they're big and brown I love them. I don't even think I'm breathing anymore I'm just taking in Santana and all of her glory.

"Santana" I whisper, but I know she heard me. She heard my whispers last time, if feel like if this room was filled with people Santana would still hear my whispers.

"What are you doing here?" She shakes her head I think she's scolding herself. "No I didn't mean it like that, I-I'm happy to see you again actually." I smile at this.

"Really?"

"Of course" It's her turn to smile and I felt my heart stop beating, her smile it was I can't even describe it. "What made you come back here though?"

"I told you I owed you remember."

"Why don't you go get ice cream with San? Santana's brother Manny says.

We just stare at each other I don't know what to say, and I don't think she does either.

"Who are you?" The little boy asks me again, and I look down at him.

"I'm Brittany." I smile at him shyly while he just stares back at me. There is no doubt that this is her brother too.

"Are you Santi's girlfriend?" He looks up at Santana. I knew it I knew it I knew it! No one even had to tell she wasn't straight I just knew it. "Why didn't you tell me you had another girlfriend Santi? She looks pretty to me." He turns around back to me. "You can get ice cream with us, but we have to hurry Santi has to go on a airplane soon." He grabs Santana's hand and pulls her forward then goes for my hand.

"Hold on a minute Diego!" Santana says, Diego that's so cute and fitting. "You don't know if Brittany has plans or something, she might be busy." She gives me an apologetic look.

I would've gone if they said they were going up to the roof to jump off. "I'm not doing anything." Way to sound desperate B.

Santana, Manny, and Diego all smile at me at the same time, I try to hold in my laughter it's like they all wanted me to say yes.

"Okay but Diego Brittany isn't my girlfriend." He looks down "oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay were friends though" she immediately looks back at me. "if that's okay with you that is."

I nod my head, "I'd like that." She smiles at me again I don't think I'll ever get tired of her smiling.

"Let's go get ice cream then." We arrive at Santana's car, and I'm so surprised at how nice it is. I thought my Range Rover was nice but Santana's car could easily compete with mine and probably win.

"I don't want to impose I can take my car, and just follow you there."

"Nonsense why would you do that?" Even when she's not trying she still makes me smile.

"Okay"

"Diego hop in the back little brother." Diego looks at me and is about to protest, but for some reason he doesn't. I feel bad for taking his spot and I'm about to tell him he can have it.

"It's okay Brittany you can sit by my sister." He's the cutest kid ever.

The car ride is silent except for the radio, and the dinosaur noises Diego makes while playing with his toys.

"Is this weird?" The question has been in my head since I met this woman.

"Is what weird?" She looks over at me before turning back to the road.

"All of this" I look back at Manny; I don't think anything could take his mind away from his triceratops right now. "We met 14 days ago because I was an emotional wreck, and now we're going to get ice cream with your little brother. Is that weird, or am I just crazy?"

"You've been counting the days?" Her face looks completely serious, and I feel so embarrassed. I'm about to come up with and excuse when a smirk forms on her face. I playfully hit her on her arm.

"It's not funny Santana that wasn't nice. I mean I wasn't intentionally counting it just… happened."

She laughs a little. "It's okay Britt don't worry I don't think you're that much of a crazy stalker." She smirks again… Wait did she call me Britt? She did, she called me Britt a fuzzy feeling goes through my body.

"To answer your question though I'm not really too sure, I don't feel like it's weird. Besides you weren't an emotional wreck your boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend" She looks at me but quickly turns her head back.

"Ex- boyfriend" I see her smile to herself. "Cheated on you, you deserve to be a little sad because of that. If I'm not mistaken Diego practically forced you to come so there wasn't really any other options. If this is weird than I'm okay with being weird" she makes everything feel so easy.

"I'm okay with being weird too."

When we arrive at Dairy Queen, and order our ice cream cones Santana chocolate, Diego vanilla and strawberry for me. Santana says that we don't have that much time because she has to be at the airport in 45 minutes.

"So Diego how old are you" I ask.

"I'm this many" he holds out 4 fingers.

"Oh wow you're so big, and so smart, and very handsome" I mean every word.

"Santi says that when I get bigger I can get any girl I want."

"Oh really, I think she's right. All three of you could probably get any girl you wanted." I looked Santana dead in her eyes when I said the last part. I have no idea why but I quickly looked back at Diego.

She clears her throat, "I'm sorry to cut you guy's little date short but we have to wrap this up." Diego looks sad, I am too.

The ride back is silent she says nothing, and neither do I. We steal glances at each other it's almost like a game who can steal the most glances without getting caught. I look, then she looks, then I look and she looks I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am.

When we get back to the restaurant Diego runs out of the car something about needing to feed his dinosaurs. It's just us in the car.

"So…" She starts off.

"So…" I repeat back to her.

"You're okay right Brittany? I mean I know you broke up with your boyfriend and all, but you're taking care of yourself and stuff right?" I give her a sad smile.

"Yes I'm okay Santana it's still really hard, but I know it will get better. Today proved that to me."

She looks at me like she's so happy. "You had a good time?"

"The best time"

"Well you deserve that ya know, the best." I feel my face heat up at those words.

We get out of her car, and she walks me to mine. "Well I hope you had a really good date with Diego I was glad I could be your chauffeur." I laugh, and roll my eyes.

"You're not even funny Santana."

"Yes I am your laughing."

"Let me see your phone." She doesn't even ask why, or question me she just reaches in her back pocket and hands it to me never breaking eye contact. I type in my number and save it as _Britt._

"Hit me up sometime Santana."

"Will do Brittany" We stare at each other for a little while longer. I have to do it, if I don't do it I feel like it will be one of the biggest mistakes ever, so I just go for it. As soon as I wrap my arms around her neck I'm met with a vanilla scent, probably the best smell ever. My heart is beating so hard, I'm scared she won't hug me back. To my surprise a second later her arms wrap around my waist. I can't help but think about how I feel in her arms. Safe, secure, happy, we fit together just right. That's the perfect word to describe all of this: right. It feels so right I can't help but think all my other problems completely vanish.

She let's go first, but I don't think she wanted to. I didn't want her to let go either, but all good things must come to an end.

"So I guess I'll see ya around."

"Yeah I guess" I look down at my feet.

"What's wrong Britt?" This time it's her turn to whisper.

"I-It's just is it weird that I don't want you to go." I whisper still looking down. "You've made me feel so much better Santana I don't want to lose this feeling because I don't know when I'll get it back again."

"Look at me please Brittany." I slowly lift my head up to look and my favorite brown eyes. "Brittany you're going to be okay I know you are, and no it's not weird because I don't want to go either. I'll be back soon though, and we will hang out I promise, I really don't like it when you're sad especially when it's my fault."

My heart is beating so fast I don't know why I haven't dropped dead yet. She looked at me like she meant every word she said, and I believe her too. "I understand Santana thank you for everything, and for ice cream."

"No problem." She smiles at me.

Before I get in my car I turn around one more time. "Hey Santana" she turns around almost before I even said anything.

"Yeah Brittany?"

"Take care of yourself while you're gone okay."

She winks at me and I laugh. "You take care of yourself too Brittany" and with that she went back into the restaurant.

Pulling out of the parking lot I start to think. The same day I find out Conner is cheating is the same day I met Santana there's got to be some sort of coincidence in that right? Most people would call me crazy I just left my boyfriend of 6 months, and now I'm doing whatever this is with Santana. All I know is whatever this is with her is the only thing that is making me happy right now.


End file.
